1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual and spiral massage device, and more particularly to one having a retractable rod unit and a massage unit. The retractable unit is moved inward and outward to drive a massage block of the massage unit to turn clockwise and counterclockwise so as to massage the user's arm, neck, chest, waist, abdomen, and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The difference between an abdomen exerciser and a power-driven device which is used to massage abdomen or a manual massage device is that the abdomen exerciser is transversely placed in front of the user's abdomen and pushed toward the abdomen by the user's hand. The abdomen exerciser will be pushed outward after the abdomen bears the pressure so as to exercise the user's upper body.
The pad of the conventional abdomen exerciser is contact with the body and the abdomen in a fixed way. When in use, the abdomen exerciser applies a force to the muscles of the abdomen frontward and rearward in a horizontal direction. This operation can exercise the user's upper body, but it cannot massage the fat of the user's abdomen.
Therefore, an improved abdomen exerciser to provide an abdomen pad which can massage and vibrate the abdomen is development. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1-A, the abdomen exerciser comprises a retractable portion 5 at the middle of the abdomen exerciser and an abdomen pad 6. The retractable portion 5 includes a retractable rod 51 and a sleeve 52. The retractable rod 51 has threads 511 thereon. The lower end of the sleeve 52 is provided with block 521 corresponding to the threads 511, so that the block 521 is moved along the threads 511. The abdomen pad 6 includes an outer pad 61 and an inner pad 62 with is wrapped by the outer pad 61. The top of the inner pad 62 is coupled to the bottom of the retractable rod 51 to be linked by the retractable rod 51. The bottom of the inner pad 62 is provided with a plurality of protrusions 621. The outer pad 61 includes a pad block 612 and a wrapping surface 611. The pad block 612 has a plurality of ribs 613 thereon. The wrapping surface 611 is used to wrap the inner pad 62 and the pad block 612. The pad block 612 is located under the inner pad 62. The retractable rod 51 is rotated to vibrate the abdomen pad 6 so as to massage the user's abdomen.
As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 2-A, a power-driven massage device comprises a housing 7, a motor 71 in the housing 7, and a lid 72 in conjunction with the housing 7 to cover the motor 72. The motor 72 has an axle 721 to connect with a massage unit 8. The massage unit 8 comprises a rotary member 81 and a massage member 82. The rotary member 81 includes an eccentric fixing portion 811, a protruding axle 812, and a balance weight portion 813. The massage member 82 has a massage surface 821 and a pivot portion 822 which extends inward from the massage surface 821. The protruding axle 812 is pivotally connected to the pivot portion 822. The protruding axle 812 is rotatable relative to the pivot portion 822. The massage member 82 is eccentricly rotated, with the massage surface 821 to get contact with the user's body. The counterforce will be counterbalanced through the protruding axle 812 and the pivot portion 822. At this time, the massage member 82 is rotated slowly. The torsional force outputted from the axle 721 of the motor 72 in conjunction with the balance weight portion 813 of the massage member 81 generates a massage motion. With the pivot portion 822 and the protruding axle 812 as a rotation center, the massage surface 821 is used to massage the user.
However, the former abdomen exerciser is operated in a horizontal direction to provide a slight vibration. The effect to massage the fat of the abdomen is limited. The vibration of the abdomen pad and the user's applying force are in the same direction, which results in that it is not easy to turn the abdomen pad 6. The expected effect to massage the abdomen cannot be achieved. The latter power-driven massage device only massages the contact portion.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a manual and spiral massage device, which can be reciprocated to massage the abdomen.